


Two Fools in Love

by LeafyDream



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: April Fools' Day, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Comedy, F/M, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An April Fools' Day special. Naoto and Yu fall in love, and it's all thanks to bad jokes, puns, and bad puns. I'm lying, of course, all puns are great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fools in Love

**Two Fools in Love**

**The sound of Naoto laughing, or giggling, was not a common one. It is inscr** **ibed on the walls of the Dojima Residence, that Naoto's laughter could only be released by a truly awful Pungeon Master. One who's sense of humor is so hilariously bad, stone doors 'granite' passage at the mere whisper of a joke.**

**Get it? Granite? Grant it? Whatever.**

**It's also written on the walls, in the same crayon, that 'Kanji is a punk-ass bustah.' It is very likely Dojima was drunk one day and wrote this. That, or Nanako needs more parental supervision. Anyways, here's your story of questionable quality.**

Naoto Shirogane was a genius. That wasn't an exaggeration, it was simple fact. She was one of the smartest detectives around, and she wasn't even in her twenties. Despite this, there were still certain subjects that left her feeling rather... unprepared.

Reading comprehension was one such subject. She found searching for the one, singular answer to be much more preferable over seeking multiple interpretations, or finding a writer symbolized something with. She simply found herself unable to understand the perplexing subject.

"This line here, is a metaphor. It's there to describe a physical representation of their relationship. It shows the deterioration as they allow small, trivial things to continue bothering them. They get angry at each other, blaming one another, while refusing to talk about what is bothering them."

"Ah... I-I see."

This made being tutored a humiliating process. When she was home schooled by her grandfather and Yakushiji-san, she was not embarrassed to ask questions or to admit that she was confused, but Inaba made such a process impractical. She refused to call either of them and ask for their guidance in regards to any matter unrelated to the case. This left her seeking help from someone she could admit weakness to, while able to actually help her.

Both stipulations crossed Kanji Tatsumi and Rise Kujikawa off her list. While she was friends with the two, and able to admit her shortcomings, neither of them could offer her the help she sought. Naoto refused asking the local teachers for help. In truth, the teachers of Yasogami High seemed eccentric at best, and utterly insane at worst.

Example: Ms. Sofue wore an Egyptian headress and waved around a dowsing rod. How was someone like that capable of teaching the youth of Inaba? The very idea left Naoto baffled.

"Tell me, Detective Prince-"

"Senpai... Please, you don't have to refer to me like that."

"Heh. I'll stop when you stop blushing when I call you that. Now, tell me, what does this paragraph refers to?"

Regardless, Naoto knew only one logical choice in a study partner. Yu Narukami, the p _rimus inter pares_ of the Investigation Team. The young man was happy to help her understand the issued homework, and that led them here, sitting in the library together on a rainy afternoon.

As Naoto contemplated an answer, she glanced at her older friend. He was comforting, with a natural charisma that made him easy to speak to. He almost seemed to have a palpable aura of honesty and compassion around him. Naoto couldn't help but imagine the young man turning into a therapist or psychiatrist in his future. Some sort of job that put his natural gift to the good of others. She felt the corner of her lips tugging, almost smiling at him as she imagined him helping lost souls find their path again.

"Naoto? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" _What is wrong with me? Staring like that..._ She wasn't some absent-minded child, she was a detective in the Shirogane line! She needed to focus on the task at hand, not make eyes at her senpai. Naoto scolded herself once more, before returning her attention to the book between them. _Between us..._ _We are rather close._ Naoto's face turned flush as she began to mumble an answer.

As she explained her reasoning, her eyes glanced towards Yu-senpai again. At first, it was a simple formality. It was rude to speak to someone without looking at them, but her sharp eyes began to catch subtle, tiny things. The way Narukami was sitting, the way he held his arms... When he believed she wasn't looking, his eyes darted down, glancing at his lap.

"Senpai? Are you hiding something?" As soon as the inquiry left her mouth, she reprimanded herself. _Yu-senpai is my friend, not a suspect to interrogate! Stupid girl! He is nice enough to help you and you-_

"Heh, I guess I should have known better than to try to hide something from you, Detective Prince." Yu lifted his arms and placed a book on the table, gently sliding it towards her. "I just brought some reading material from home. I bought it a few days ago and haven't been able to put it down."

"Oh? What is it?" Naoto found her curious piqued, and her fears subsided. She was thankful that Narukami did not find her question rude... She looked closer at the cover and was flabbergasted. The cover had a cartoon animal of some kind, wacky and colorful to catch the interest of children, holding a sign. "One hundred and one jokes?"

"I've been told by the others that it seems uncharacteristic of me, but I am fond of comedy. I even smile a bit at Teddie's un-bear-able bear puns." Yu chuckled, before noticing Naoto's curious stare. "I understand the fact might be rather odd of me, but it's true. I enjoy a good, silly joke every now and again."

"R-really? I had no idea. I mean, it is nothing to be ashamed about, Senpai. I merely find it surprising."

"So I've been told," Yu sighed, and Naoto once more feared that she had unintentionally insulted her friend. Instead, he just smiled and tapped the book. "We need to get back to work. Sorry for distracting you. Now then, your answer was good, but I think it might help if you..."

* * *

"Storm's coming down rather hard outside, are you going to be okay?"

"I will be quite alright, thank you again, Senpai. I'm sure you had better things to do today then help me with my reading... I apologize you had to waste your time."

The study session had gone well, and Naoto profusely thanked the older boy for his assistance. All Yu did was politely accept it, before confidently adding, "You're a genius, Naoto. I'm sure you would have gotten it on your own. I just helped. There's no need to thank me or say sorry. I'm happy to help." The answer was calm, kind, and it made her blush. It was the typical Yu Narukami response...

Naoto pressed a button and watched as her umbrella popped open. She held it over her, before stopping as she noticed something. "Senpai, where is your umbrella?"

"Oh... Heh. I actually forgot to bring mine. Like I said, I was so wrapped up in my book lately, I just sort of... forgot it at home."

Naoto shook her head and approached the taller boy. She stood beside him and held the umbrella up higher. She ignored the embarrassing revelation of how much shorter she was compared to Yu-senpai and spoke with a strict tone. "Unacceptable. You cannot walk back in this weather without one."

"I'm not taking yours, Naoto. I'll be fine. I-"

"I was not implying you should take mine. It will make the most sense if we walk home together. I will walk you home, before I return to my own apartment."

"Naoto, I don't want to be a bother," the older man argued.

"I will not hear it, Senpai. This is not up for discussion. We are walking home together, understood?" She spoke like the Detective Prince, and Yu was left rather floored by it. Her brutal honesty melted, though, and she added a friendly smile. "Do not worry, Senpai. I'll protect you."

 _Naoto's teasing me? Wow..._ Yu turned his head away as his cheeks warmed, not noticing Naoto mimicking the same action.

 _Ugh! What was that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She thought.

"Well," muttered the silver haired teen. "If we're going home together, we better get to it." Without another word, he robbed Naoto of her umbrella and held it over the two of them. "Lead the way, Detective Prince."

Naoto rolled her eyes, but continued to grin. The two were soon on their way to the Dojima residence, rain pelting the blue umbrella above them. The two walked together, finding it surprisingly easy to walk in sync with the other. They enjoyed the peaceful silence, the only sound being the harmonious crashing of raindrops.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a joke from your book?" There was a silence from the boy, shock perhaps? Maybe even distrust? "I-I apologize for the assumption, but it sounded, to me, as though you were embarrassed by your love of comedy. I just wanted you to know that, it is okay to enjoy something that may not, at first glance, seem like you. I meant no disrespect, and if you do not wish to-"

"What did the farmer say to the doctor?" He looked at her, with an impossibly wide grin on his face. "I swear, doc!" He recited, impersonating an old farmer. "I feel good to my head tomatoes!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess the joke is pretty corny, but-" Yu felt his heart flutter away when he heard it. Naoto giggled. She was giggling! He smiled at her as she held a hand to her mouth to try and suppress the fit of laughter he had brought upon her. He tried to refuse the thought, but it was obvious from just the sound of her giggle. _She has a really cute laugh. Yukiko could take lessons from her,_ he thought. _I wonder..._

"A talking dog is helping a man lead some sheep into their pen. The dog goes, 'I got all forty of them into their pen. The farmer just looks at the talking dog like he's crazy-"

"The farmer or the dog?" She asked, between hiccuping giggles.

Now Yu was laughing too. "Fair. Anyways, the farmer goes 'But I only have thirty-six sheep.' The dog says, 'I know, but I rounded them up.'"

For a moment, all the two could hear was their own laughter. Even the storm seemed to find their laughter contagious, and thunderous cackling filled the skies of Inaba.

* * *

"And so the lion said, 'he's lion! I never did that!' The elephant just glared at them, though, and said 'that's irrelephant. You're both in trouble!'"

Some part of Naoto knew the jokes he recited were not as funny as their shared laughter would imply. Yet, maybe it was something else. The utter conviction he had, the passion in his voice, the earnest enjoyment he had reciting these quips... As shocking as it might have sounded, part of her felt like she was talking a new side of Yu Narukami. It was as if he was showing her, just her, something no one else was able to see.

Was it wrong that she felt proud of that...?

"What do you call a factory that only makes items of decent quality?"

Naoto felt her face actually sting from the smile that decorated her face. She hadn't remembered the last time she grinned this much. It almost felt like she was a child again, like she didn't have to worry about who she was or what others thought of her.

"What do you call it?"

It was strange. Naoto usually despised being looked upon like or compared to a child. She hated when others looked down upon her for her physical qualities. They would use it as ammunition, another reason for why she had no right to carry her parents' legacy. Yet, when she was around Yu-senpai, she felt free. Free to be whoever she wanted to be, whether she was a detective, a girl, or a child, Narukami would always accept her.

"A satisfactory."

The two shared another laugh, snickering like fools as they stood in front of the house. Eventually the laughter calmed, and the older boy looked at the front door with a disappointed frown. How _did we get here so soon?_ Yu wondered, before glancing at the radiant girl in front of him. _She's amazing,_ thought the boy, only to feel a sharp contrast as a cool wind touched his warm cheek. _Whoa! Where'd that come from?!_ "This... uh... this was nice," he muttered.

"Yes. Nice." They stood facing each other, but neither were brave enough to meet the others' eyes.

Yu looked at the door again. He didn't want to open it. He liked being right here, with Naoto. Part of him even considered inviting her in... "You... sure you're okay heading home in this weather?" As if to emphasize his point, the clap of thunder was heard.

Naoto didn't seem perturbed, though. She was smiling in fact, not as widely as when he was telling her jokes, but it was there. "Yes. I actually find this weather quite pleasant."

"Really?" Yu's silver eyes widened in surprise, only to regret the tone in his voice when he saw her reaction.

Naoto kept her eyes away from his, her expression becoming depressed. "I understand it's rather... unfeminine, but I've always enjoyed thunderstorms. Sometimes when I need sound to work to, I listen to them online. I find them relaxing, yet stimulating, if that makes sense..." H _e probably thinks you're strange... Damn it, he probably wants girls with more feminine qualities, n-not that I care what kind of girl he wants!_

"That's awesome, Naoto!" He declared, quickly.

"H-huh?"

"I mean, it's really unique, and I think that's awesome. Er, that you can find storms to be nice. Not a lot of people do, and... uh..." Yu was stumbling over his words. He never did that, not even around a bikini clad Risettte. He felt his cheeks burn hotter as the sleuth lifted her head to look at him. "I mean, it's cool. I never really gave them much thought, but maybe we could listen to them together sometime... or something." _What's wrong with me?! I've never been this nervous before!_

"I'd like that." She was beaming again, despite her best efforts to hide it, and the blush on her face. "I should go."

"R-right. Be careful. Relaxing or not, storms are still dangerous."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind, Senpai."

"Call me Yu, Naoto. We're friends."

"Oh! Y-yes, of course!"

* * *

And so Naoto and Yu shared a bond with one another unlike any other. They laughed, they smiled, they spoke to another with earnest and genuine words. Together, they were freed of the stigma their lives gave them. Naoto didn't have to be the genius Detective Prince, she didn't have to be a man, or a woman. All she had to be was Naoto. Similarly, Yu never had to be the calm, level headed leader. He wasn't just a shoulder to cry on, or support for a friend.

She actually asked about him, his thoughts, his life, and she wanted to hear his jokes. It was amazing for the silver haired boy. Despite making friends with so many in the small town of Inaba, few ever asked about his own life. It was an appreciated change. It was a spectacular change.

**What did the ocean say?**

**WHAT?**

**Nothing. It just waved.**

**AH. HUMOROUS!**

**Did you sea what I did there?**

**I'm shore you did.**

**VERY FUNNY YU-SENPAI.**

Yu couldn't rid himself of the dopey grin on his face. He was sure most people would find Naoto's replies sarcastic or strange, but he enjoyed them. They were an adorable quirk to the already beautiful detective.

_There I go again..._

He was left, gaping at his phone as he thought about the gorgeous detective. Was it hyperbole to say she had stolen his heart, his mind, his every thought? He didn't even pick up the joke book anymore, he wanted to share it with her. He wanted to share his life with her. He scrolled up and found what looked like hundreds of messages between the two.

It was ridiculous how quickly they had had become friends. It was utterly insane at how they just 'clicked.' Yet, they did, and he couldn't have been happier. Naoto gave him that. The smile on his face, the ease he felt, despite the mystery and danger that awaited them with every new morning... Naoto made him feel safe and happy.

_I have to tell her._

**Hey, are you busy tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you.**

**I'M FREE EVERYTHING OKAY?**

**Yeah. Just wanna talk.**

**I WILL BE THERE BY NOON TOMORROW.**

**I'll make lunch for us, then.**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO.**

**I know. I choose to.**

**THANK YOU, YU-SENPAI...**

* * *

She came exactly on time, and he was happy to greet her. They were all alone. Nanako had chosen this Sunday to hang out with her friends, and Dojima was burying himself in his work. Yu made food for the both of them, which they quietly shared. It didn't take a detective to sense the tension in the air, the nervousness in the silverette's voice when he made idle small talk.

She hadn't even finished her dish when she finally asked. "What was it you wished to discuss, Yu-senpai?"

"You can just call me Yu, Naoto, and it's... uh..." His mouth was tripping over itself again. His silver tongue felt heavy and awkward all of a sudden, and he found himself nervously shifting in his seat. He glanced at the bluette and just as quickly looked away. "Right. Sorry."

"Is... is everything alright, Senpai?" She was standing up from her seat! She was walking towards him! He tried to dissuade her approach, but all he accomplished was standing up and meeting her halfway. So there they were, him, a usually confident, now shy, young man, bashfully avoiding the eyes of the usually confident, now shy, Detective Prince.

 _How did that happen...?_ Silver eyes met dark, steel blue eyes, and they both felt memorize by the others' gaze. Yu had to fight the urge to stare into those beautiful, cerulean irises. "Yeah! Yeah, it's just..." _Alright. You can do this._ _Maybe try...?_ "Knock knock."

"Excuse me?" She blinked.

"Knock knock. It's a knock knock joke."

"Oh. Um... Who's there?"

"...Olive."

"Olive, who?"

"Olive you, Naoto."

He could see quiet, momentary, contemplation in her eyes, before everything shattered. Her face turned into a blazing, scarlet imitation of a tomato and her eyes widened into dinner plates. She took a step back, gawking at him as her lips moved, trying to form words. "Oh." A moment of silence. Yu swallowed spit up as he tried to ignore his pounding heart. Naoto tore her eyes away, glaring at the ground as her hands balled into fists. "That... that isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to make a joke this time, Naoto." There was no going back now. Now, Yu Narukami spoke from his heart, without hesitation. "I love you. I love your laugh. I love your intellect. I love your heart. I love the way you pursue the truth, I love how you help people by solving mysteries, I love that look in your eyes when you piece together the puzzle. I love that you love storms, I love that you're trying to discover who you really are. I love you, Naoto Shirogane."

He reached a hand to hers. He brushed his fingertips over her knuckles, unwinding the fist into a more relaxed position. He was stroking her soft, smaller hand with his while his other hand reached for her face. She flinched for a moment, and he stopped. "If you don't love me... then it's okay. I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to, but if you want to try? If there's a part of you that might want to try being more than friends, I... I'd like that."

He placed his hand on her cheek, and she looked at him. He took a step closer, and she did the same. They could feel each other's breath, hear the soft rush of air leaving and entering them. Both of their faces were painted a deep crimson.

"You... you could do better," she whispered. "You could have anyone else. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and... and you deserve someone feminine and beautiful and-" His thumb brushed against her lower lip. Her breath was caught in her throat as she glanced down at his hand, then up to his lips. "Y-Yu?"

"I don't want anyone else, but you. You are the best, Naoto. I love you, but if you don't love me, then please, just say it. Nothing will change between us. We'll stay friends, I just-"

"I love you too." The words escaped her lips, surprising even the blue haired sleuth, but as soon as they slipped by... something changed. It was as if a dam had been shattered. "I love you. I love you! I love you, Senpai!" She was laughing through the tears that blurred her vision. "I love you, Yu! I love your jokes. I love your bravery. I love your kind, compassionate soul! I love how you let me see a part of you that no one else sees!" Before Yu could say anything, Naoto lunged forward. Suddenly the tall, silverette was tumbling backwards from the force of her lunging hug.

He was barely able to catch himself, one hand holding onto the table for added leverage as Naoto clung to him, crying into his chest. "I love how you love me, no matter what. Not just for the detective, or just the woman part of me, but all of me. You love all of me..."

"Naoto...?" He held her in his arms, stroking the soft, small area of her back. He nuzzled his head against her hair, taking in the vanilla-like aroma. "Of course I love all of you." He was smiling, holding back his own tears of joy. He could have done better, in all honesty. "Hey, Naoto?"

"Y-yes, Narukami?" She felt him take his hand and gently place it on his chest. She could feel the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Know what that is?"

"Your... shirt?"

"Heh. It is that. Know what else it is?" He pulled back, just so they could stare into each other's eyes again. "Boyfriend material." Yu leaned forward again, stealing a kiss from the detective. He stole the giggle traveling up her throat, but she didn't mind. She melted again his embrace, pressing her own lips against his...

**Awww. Wasn't that a sweet story? Completely unfitting for April Fools' Day, really. Hm.. Maybe one more joke will fix that?**

Yu smiled as he felt his girlfriend snuggling against him. He kissed her head, enjoying the tickling sensation of her hair against his face. He and Naoto laid on his futon, his arms wrapped around the smaller girl as they read together. She turned her head slightly and beamed at him, an expression he happily returned.

"I love lying here with you," she admitted.

"I once caught a fish, and it was five feet long and spoke Hebrew," he replied. She stared at him, understanding that he was setting up some sort of joke, but not understanding what the joke was. "That was my lie."

"Ah, I see. Very funny," Naoto nodded. She returned her attention to her book as she nuzzled her small body against his. "That was my lie."

**Yeah. That'll do.**

**END**


End file.
